


We found our happiness in each other.

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom!Cas, Dom!Sam, Fluff, Fluffy Porn, Incest, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Dean, Teasing, Threesome, Voice Kink, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincestiel porn/fluff, and little else. The tags basically tell you all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found our happiness in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the delightful [bliretch](http://bliretch.tumblr.com) who requested Wincestiel fluff or smut (or both) and, of course, I was happy to oblige. 
> 
> I don't ship Wincestiel and haven't written a three-way before so I hope it's okay! More than anything I hope I have involved Sam enough, it's so easy for my Destiel-centric brain to focus on Dean & Cas but I really tried to keep Sam in the thick of it. ^^;

“Cas, _please_ ,” Dean begged, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away furiously, not wanting to break eye contact with the angel in front of him. Cas rewarded him with a wolfish grin and he rocked his hips once, eliciting a deep, throaty moan from the man beneath him. Dean swallowed and his eyes were drawn inexorably downwards before snapping back up to Cas’ taunting eyes. 

“Oh Dean, I thought you had better control than that,” Cas purred, his hips moving again and again that moan rumbled behind him, sending a deep vibration through his back. 

“S-sorry,” Dean managed to stammer, licking at his dry lips with a tongue that felt too big for his mouth. 

Cas leaned his head back and regarded the hunter before him with a thoughtful expression. Dean looked back at him as steadily as he could muster but he couldn’t hide the twitch to his gaze that gave away just how desperately he wanted to look elsewhere right now. He was a stunning picture, Cas thought, kneeling nearly naked on the bed with his wrists tied firmly behind him. His lips were parted and his breath came in shallow pants as his erection pointed up towards him, stretching eagerly out of the waistband of a stunning pair of peach colored satin and lace panties, pre-come leaking from the tip. Cas looked pointedly at it and licked his lips, rocking his hips once again and watching as a fresh wave of fluid dribbled down Dean’s length and soaked into the fabric. Truly gorgeous. 

Lips on his neck and teeth on his shoulder reminded him it was rude to stare and he turned his head to kiss Sam deeply, licking into his mouth eagerly and suppressing a smile at the needy moan Dean made as he watched them. Cas knelt on the bed in front of Dean, pressed flush to Sam’s chest and both of them completely nude. Sam knelt behind him, mostly sitting on his heels so his cock could push up through Cas’ legs and brush against the underside of his own. Every time Cas gave a little roll of his hips his lube-slick skin dragged along Sam’s and the slide of their bodies together shot sparks through every nerve ending. It was sweet torture for them, but sweeter still to know how much Dean _wanted_ their touch but could only watch. 

They drew apart with a wet sound, saliva briefly strung between their lips as they looked to each other with matching grins before returning their attention to Dean. Sam held Cas to his body and ran his hands over the angel’s chest while Cas reached down until he could brush his fingers along the thick vein on the underside of Sam’s penis and smiled as he felt the vibration of his groan run through his body again. 

“Guys, you’re killing me,” Dean’s voice sounded wrecked, desperation and lust mingling together to add the finishing touches to the picture before them. 

“Do you want us to stop?” Sam asked, his voice teasing.

Dean’s eyes flicked down to where Cas’ hand loosely stroked the two of them then back up to Sam’s eyes. He licked his lips again and gulped before shaking his head, knowing if he asked them to stop teasing they would stop altogether. And despite the fact that in their everyday life Dean was usually the one calling the shots, gently bullying Sam and Cas into doing what he wanted them to do or even outright ordering them to do as he said, as soon as he stepped into this bedroom it was like a calm washed over him. He became meek and compliant, mostly obedient, and let the others do and say whatever they wanted until he was a writhing, heaving mess. And he _loved_ it. 

Sam reached over to the nightstand with one long arm, the other still holding Cas close to him, and grabbed the bottle of lube they kept there. It wasn’t hidden in a drawer or tucked away under some underwear but proudly displayed - and always within reach. Dean’s gaze tracked him closely, watching as he squeezed some of the clear gel onto his fingertips and rubbed them together to warm it. His eyes never left Sam’s fingers as they slowly slipped down between him and Cas until the deep groan from the angel at the first press of a finger against his entrance drew Dean’s attention back to those blue eyes. 

Cas’ head tilted back onto Sam’s shoulder as Sam began to kiss and mouth at his throat, slick fingers circling and pressing his most sensitive spot while Dean looked on in longing. A quiet whine slipped from his lips as Cas’ breath hitched when Sam pressed a finger inside him to the first knuckle, wiggling it around a little before pushing further in. Cas’ eyes slid open and he looked back at Dean, letting him drink in his lust-blown pupils and slack jaw while Sam worked him open. He took his time, making sure Cas was panting hard before sliding in another digit. 

One of the things Sam loved most about having Cas like this was how utterly unselfconscious he was over the noises he made, moaning and panting while Sam’s long fingers worked deeper into him, brushing his prostate on every other pass until Cas was trembling in his arms, barely coherent. He kissed along a tan shoulder and nipped at a dark bite mark from a few days ago, drawing another groan from the angel that almost made him want to pin the man down and cover him in more bites and hickeys. Cas wore them proudly, like a badge of honor, and never cared if Sam got carried away and left his marks in plain sight. Dean, of course, wasn’t allowed to mark either of them - in this room he was property, not proprietor - and took the marks left on him with good grace, for the most part. Though more often than not predicaments such as the one he now found himself in were as a result of him pulling up his shirt and bitching at the culprit for leaving the marks, even though he knew full well it would lead to him tied up and begging for it. Sam secretly thought Dean did it deliberately most of the time, knowing the end result and craving it like an addiction he couldn’t kick. 

When he felt Cas was relaxed enough he paused in his gentle movements, the unspoken question running through them both like a current. They’d become attuned to one another, communicating without the need for awkward words what they wanted and whether or not they would get it. A gentle press of lips here, the brush of fingertips there was all they needed and Cas was as receptive as always. He keened softly and rocked his hips, pushing Sam’s cock away from his body with his hand until Sam drew back and lined himself up. 

Dean looked on as Sam steadied Cas with his hands on his hips and pushed the tip of his dick inside the smaller man. He licked his lips at the soft moan that fell from the angel’s mouth as Sam slowly slid inside him, giving him plenty of time to adjust to his size and murmuring endearments into his ear with every inch. Once Cas was firmly seated in Sam’s lap they halted for a few moments, too many for Dean’s liking but he was in no position to object, to give them both time to regain control of themselves. When Dean let out a small whine of complaint, his tied wrists preventing him from stroking himself at the glorious sight before him and his cock straining even more against the lacy fabric of his panties, they finally turned their attention back to him. 

“Jealous, Dean?” Cas asked him, hooded eyes suggesting there was a wrong answer to this question. Dean worried his lip between his teeth for a moment before nodding, unable to tear his eyes away from Cas for a second. 

Sam chose that moment to withdraw a little from the angel’s body before sliding home again agonizingly slowly and Cas moaned loudly at the delicious sensation. There was little he liked more than to be filled right up by Sam, taking him in to the root and feeling the heat of his body pressing against him. Well, little but for doing the same to Dean, that is. 

This was how it worked, Sam in Cas in Dean. They’d discussed it - for a few brief moments before Dean grew too uncomfortable and left the room, instructing them he’d trust them to make whatever decisions were necessary on his behalf - and it was best for them this way. Sam and Dean were more than willing to do a lot together, for Cas’ sake, but they’d both drawn the line at actually fucking each other. Not that Dean was ever unwilling to gulp down his brother’s cock and suck him dry while Cas fucked him hard from behind, of course. A shudder ran through Cas at that thought and he made a mental note to suggest it next time. 

Cas crooked a finger at Dean and he shuffled forward eagerly, the restraints on his wrists and the long time he’d spent kneeling making his movements stiff and awkward, but he managed it and Cas rewarded him by leaning down and pressing a light kiss to his lips before pulling away to moan at another gentle thrust from Sam behind him. He didn’t miss Dean’s sharp intake of breath and, looking down, he saw another rush of fluid spill from the head of Dean’s cock. Smiling, he tilted his head in the direction of his own leaking and sorely neglected member and Dean quickly got the hint, scrambling to lean down and wrap his lips around Cas. It was no mean feat, given that he couldn’t support himself with his hands or elbows, so Cas held him up gently by his shoulders as he lapped and sucked at his head. Dean had powerful core muscles, it was true, but Cas didn’t want him to tire himself out too quickly - not yet, anyway. 

Dean moaned around Cas’ cock, eagerly swallowing down every fresh wave of pre-come that spurted from the tip. He used the tip of his tongue to press into the slit and at the base of his head, swirling his tongue around the glans before pushing down lower, sucking until his cheeks hollowed and he heard Cas groan loudly. He could just see Sam’s hips moving slowly, fucking into him at a leisurely pace designed to keep them aroused but not bring them too close to the edge, and he couldn’t hold back the needy whine that bubbled up from his throat and out through his nose. 

He heard Sam chuckle quietly and pulled back as Cas pressed on his shoulders with his hands, momentarily confused until Cas ground his hips in a figure eight that drew a grunt from Sam before his hips snapped up again in a sharp thrust he couldn’t control. Dean smirked and sucked at Cas’ head again for a while, letting him tease Sam with every wriggling motion until the taller man was panting against his neck, his fingers digging into Cas’ skin hard enough that Dean knew there would be bruises there the next day. 

“Better,” Cas mumbled, ceasing his motions and smoothly pushing Dean away as he turned to kiss Sam deeply. 

Dean fell backwards, unable to hold himself upright, and lay back on his elbows to watch Cas and Sam make out. His cock bobbed in front of him, hitting his stomach once with a wet slap as he fell and then twitched with every fresh wave of arousal. Pre-come dribbled down to pool on his stomach and he worried his lower lip between his teeth as he watched Sam fuck Cas with a slow, lazy pace. He watched as Cas licked into Sam’s mouth, making the younger Winchester moan into his kiss and thrust up into him as if his hips were having a hard time maintaining their control. Eventually they pulled apart, looking heatedly into each other’s eyes before they slanted their gaze to Dean in unison, identical sly smiles crossing their faces at his obvious desperation. Dean knew better than to beg, though he wanted to, so he just lay there, propped up on his elbows with his legs splayed apart invitingly and _stared_ at them. 

“I think he’s behaved remarkably well, don’t you agree Sam?” Cas asked, reaching a hand up to lace into Sam’s thick hair and scrape his nails along his scalp lightly, and Sam rested his chin on Cas’ shoulder and rolled his hips languorously before humming his assent. Cas reached for the lube and Dean all but howled hallelujah at the ceiling as he coated his fingers in the cool gel and, with a little careful manoeuvring, they shifted so Cas could hold himself up on one arm, Sam steadying him with both arms around his waist, and trail his fingers down between Dean’s cheeks to his perineum. Dean hiked his legs up and bared himself eagerly, giving Cas all the access he needed and dropping his head back onto the bed with a whine as Cas’ fingertips circled his waiting hole. 

Cas liked to tease Dean, loved the way he trembled with anticipation, how he begged to be fucked without words just in the quivering of his thighs and the way he gnawed at his lips. Cas circled his hole with a slick finger, running back up to his balls and cupping them gently through the soft satin before sliding back down to press a fingertip inside him, holding the panties aside with his thumb. Dean gasped at the unexpected intrusion and Cas wiggled his finger, working it inside to the first knuckle as Sam had in him earlier. Sam peppered kisses along his shoulders and the back of his neck, mostly motionless inside him except for the excited and uncontrollable twitches of his dick in Cas’ ass. He loved watching his brother come undone as much as Cas did and the angel knew his eyes would be burning holes into Dean’s if the older man could hold his head up for longer than a couple of seconds at a time. 

Slowly Cas worked a finger into Dean, pressing up to the second knuckle and then all the way in. He twisted his finger and wiggled it, drinking in the gasps and moans that fell from Dean’s soft, plump lips before crooking it just so and relishing in the agonized cry Dean couldn’t hold back as he brushed his prostate. He wouldn’t come yet, Cas knew, not when he had carefully slipped a new silicon ring over his cock while he was helping Dean into the panties earlier, kissing him gently as Dean thanked him for the gift. He took a few moments to tease Dean further before removing his finger and reapplying the lube. He slowly slid a second finger in alongside the first and Dean hummed in pleasure as he started to scissor, working him open slowly. He didn’t really need all that much attention these days, but Cas just enjoyed it too much to forego the preparation very often. 

“C’mon Cas, he’s ready,” Sam mumbled, nipping at his ear in impatience and rocking his hips gently to remind Cas he wasn’t the only one in the room. 

Cas snorted quietly and withdrew his fingers reluctantly. “Like you don’t love watching him like this as much as I do,” he shot back, twisting around to run his tongue along Sam’s jaw while he spread more lube over himself. Sam only hummed in response, tilting his head to allow Cas better access. 

Dean’s eyes followed Cas’ hand as he stroked himself, slicking up his dick until it glistened, and licked his lips in anticipation. He’d been good, hadn’t complained, hadn’t tried to look or touch anywhere he wasn’t allowed or asked to, and now he was panting for his reward. Cas beckoned with his hands and Dean shuffled forward awkwardly on his elbows, bringing his knees together at another unspoken command from Cas so he could remove the pre-come soaked panties. Cas didn’t get a chance to toss them away though, as Sam snagged them from his fingers the moment they were free and brought them up to his face, dark pink tongue lashing out to taste the salty liquid that had ruined the satin and lace. Cas felt Sam’s cock twitch hard inside him, turned on beyond measure at how soaked the panties were from Dean’s arousal, and groaned loudly. 

Unable to resist, Cas leaned down and licked a wet stripe up the underside of Dean’s erection, running his tongue over the head and catching the eager spill of fluid in his mouth before pulling away with a loud pop. Sam tugged on his shoulder and he turned to kiss him, sharing the flavor as he lined himself up by touch and pressed into Dean slowly. Dean moaned loudly both at the familiar feeling of being filled up by Cas and the sight of Sam licking eagerly into his mouth to taste _him_. 

They started up a slow, steady rhythm, none of them particularly eager to get this over with quickly. Cas fucked into Dean with the steady patience of a saint and pressed himself back onto Sam’s waiting length with every thrust. The air was soon filled with eager pants and moans along with the heady smell of sex and sweat. Dean squirmed, wishing he could free his hands and touch Cas’ body, reach up to run his hands over Sam’s on Cas’ hips, but if he asked they would only smirk and refuse - he had to be patient, wait for Cas to break and release him. 

He didn’t have to wait long before Cas lifted him, tugging the quick-release knot with one hand and letting the binding fall to the bed beneath him. He gently massaged feeling back into Dean’s wrists before pressing a light kiss to each and Sam smiled fondly at the tender act. As soon as his hands were released Dean immediately curled his arms around Cas, running his fingertips up and down the man’s body, stroking his spine and the curve of his ass. He laced his fingers with Sam’s on Cas’ hips and they shared an adoring look over his shoulder as the angel dropped his head and moaned at the new sensations zipping across his skin. 

Sam followed Dean’s fingers with his lips, kissing and licking a trail up and down Cas’ back, occasionally nipping at his shoulder blades as he tried to control himself from speeding up his rhythm. Knowing that Cas was buried inside Dean to the hilt was an incredible turn on and it took everything he had not to pound into the angel until he came inside his brother’s ass. Even still, both he and Cas were getting closer and closer to the edge, he could feel it in the occasional stutter of Cas’ hips and hear it in the way he moaned when he kissed Dean or turned back to lick into his mouth and share the flavor of Dean’s sweat-slick skin. 

It wasn’t until Dean’s fingers tightened around Cas’ arms and he gave a desperate mewl that they decided to take pity on him, he really had behaved himself well all night after all and he deserved his reward. Cas reached down to carefully remove the cock ring keeping Dean’s release at bay and within a couple more thrusts, artfully angled to nail his prostate, Dean came with a sob of relief. Cas and Sam followed soon after, Cas with a yell that was almost a scream and Sam with a low growl that reverberated through Cas’ body where he was pressed to Sam’s chest. 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, coming down from the euphoric high of orgasm, Sam pulled out and - being the one likely to make the least mess in doing so - stumbled across to the bathroom to grab a few washcloths. He tossed one to Cas as he climbed back onto the bed, letting Cas clean himself up while Sam carefully wiped Dean’s stomach clean of his own mess. His movements were gentle and almost reverent as he ran the warm, damp cloth over Dean’s body. Dean’s blissed out smile widened at the gentle caress and Sam leaned down to kiss him with a satisfied sigh. 

As soon as they were all clean and comfortable again they slid up the bed to lie in a sprawling tangle of limbs. None of them bothered with clothes - who was around to be offended by their nudity anyway? - and they just tucked themselves into each other’s space with practiced ease. Dean ran his fingers gently through Sam’s hair while Sam pressed light kisses to the back of Cas’ neck. Cas in turn trailed light fingertips over Dean’s arms and shoulders, tracing his freckles. They lay there for a long time just worshipping each other, alternating between touches and kisses until slowly the desire to sleep began to overwhelm them. Dean dozed off first, his nose tucked in under Sam’s chin and his arms wrapped around him like an octopus. Sam kissed his forehead gently as he carded his fingers through Cas’ hair on Dean’s other side, glad of his long arms so he could hold onto Cas around Dean’s body. Cas smiled happily at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the most beautiful of ways as he curled himself around Dean’s body, bringing himself closer so Sam’s hand could settle on his waist. 

“I love you,” Cas murmured, and Sam knew he meant both of them. 

“Love you too Cas,” he replied, “sleep well.” He levered himself up, ignoring the quiet grumbles from his brother to lean over and give Cas a brief kiss before settling back down.

“I love y’both but if y’don’t shut up ’n go t’sleep ‘m g’na be pissed,” Dean muttered, snuffling back in under Sam’s chin with a slight yawn. 

Cas and Sam shared a knowing smile and Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder to placate him before snuggling in tight behind him. A light blanket was all they needed to keep them warm and they all soon fell into a deep, satiated sleep filled with dreams of the happiness they had found in each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, especially when I'm dabbling in new things. It can only help me improve! 
> 
> Unbeta'd as always, you can find me over on Tumblr! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
